


Tentacles in Mirkwood

by lilithiumwords



Series: Obligatory Tentacle Porn [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Crack, M/M, Obligatory Tentacle Porn, Pornlord Bilbo, Smut, Tentacle Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is locked in the dungeon with Thorin. Sex ensues -- and Thorin is surprised by something extra in Bilbo's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles in Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a crack version of a scene from my upcoming story _Pierced_. It may also be completely [Kaavyawriting's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaavyawriting) fault.

"Bilbo," Thorin gasps, as Bilbo bobs his head over his cock, sucking hard -- and then he feels something slick and warm sliding up betwen his legs. But it is long, and thin, and _so warm_ \-- and then he feels more?

"Bilbo?" Thorin questions, opening his eyes and trying to see through the dark of Thranduil's dungeon. They have been trapped in here for less than a day, and all it took for Thorin and Bilbo to end up rutting together was for Bilbo to get trapped inside Thorin's cell. He is tied up at the moment, hanging from a chain on the wall, and Bilbo is kneeling between his legs, pleasing Thorin at his leisure.

Thorin can't complain too much. 

"Oh, bother, they've gotten out again," Bilbo mutters, pulling his wet mouth off Thorin (and making him shudder). Thorin glances down at Bilbo's hands -- and sees long, thin, squirming tentacles instead. They're colored soft brown with faint pink tips, slim as Bilbo's limbs are, slick and long. As he stares, one curls around his cock and --

" _Oh_ ," Thorin groans, and Bilbo eyes him speculatively. Thorin meets his gaze half-lidded, shuddering as Bilbo's extra appendages slide over his body.

"You aren't terrified," the Hobbit says slowly, and Thorin grits his teeth as one of Bilbo's tentacles rubs between his arse cheeks, while the other pumps his cock. He rocks back into the motion, helpless between his desire for Bilbo and the thoughts he has been entertaining for weeks.

"Saw them in the creek two months ago," Thorin grudgingly admits, and after a moment of shock, Bilbo's gaze goes _wicked_.

"Been thinking about them, then?" he murmurs, and then Thorin feels one of the slippery tendrils breach him. He shakes in Bilbo's grasp as the slick length slides deeper, then out again, slowly fucking him until he is keening. Was this not exactly as he had told Bilbo earlier? Though he had not imagined the tentacles.

"Burglar," he hisses, but Bilbo only tuts. He kneels down again between Thorin's legs, pushing them apart and sliding his hands up the insides of Thorin's thighs, looking up through dark eyelashes.

"I'm going to make you scream now, Thorin," Bilbo says. Then he bows his head, and Thorin is quickly reduced to whimpers.

In the end, he does scream, but Bilbo looks satisfied, so Thorin does not complain (too much).


End file.
